


Playing With the Big Boys

by WiliQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/pseuds/WiliQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team takes on a big bad galaxy of Goa'uld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With the Big Boys

Vid completed in 2001.

Artist: Steve Martin and Martin Short  
Album: _The Prince of Egypt_ soundtrack


End file.
